The field of the present disclosure relates generally to a blank for forming a container and, more particularly, to a blank fabricated from a corrugated paperboard material for forming a container having rollover sides and mitered internal corners.
Containers are frequently utilized to store and aid in transporting products. These containers can be square, hexagonal, or octagonal. Some of these containers are referred to as shipping trays because they are used to ship or transport products for eventual sale. In at least some known cases, a blank of sheet material is used to form a container or tray for transporting a product. More specifically, these known containers are formed by a machine that folds a plurality of panels along fold lines and secures these panels with an adhesive. Such containers may have certain strength requirements for transporting products. These strength requirements may include a stacking strength requirement such that the containers can be stacked on one another during transport without collapsing. To meet these strength requirements, at least some known containers include inserts or increased material thickness for providing additional strength including stacking strength. However, adding such material to containers may increase production time and costs.